Emile-A239/Quotes
Campaign Noble Actual *'Emile-A239:' "Kat. You read his/her file." Winter Contingency *"Structure point 34 looks clear from this angle." - After climbing a large rock to get a viewpoint of the area. *"I'm lonely already." - After losing a signal to HQ. *"Found the beacon." - After finding the first beacon. *"Plasma, maybe." - Examining the beacon. *"There's a lot of blood on the ground." - Identifying the first beacon's area. *"On your knees. Now!" - After encountering a civilian near the Visegrád Relay. *"Cheer up, big man. This whole valley just turned into a free-fire zone." - To Jorge-052 after discovering the Covenant on Reach. *"That tango blew past me. Permission to pursue?" - To Carter-A259 after engaging a Sangheili Field Marshal. *"Big man forgets who he is sometimes." - To SPARTAN-B312 about Jorge. *"She's not the only one." - An under-the-breath comment about Jorge. ONI: Sword Base *"Corvette's hitting this base hard." *"Can't do this on my own! Need another Spartan up here!" - To the rest of Noble Team. *"Are you havin' fun yet?" - Fighting the Covenant. *"It's about time!" - When Noble Six arrives on the roof. *"Keep shooting, Noble Six! Watch down low!" - After Phantom drops off SpecOps elites. *"That's the way we get it done, Spartan!" - After clearing the rooftop of Sword Base. New Alexandria *"It's a regular family reunion." - After recognition of Noble Six's regroup with remaining Noble Team. *"Keep'em, he gave'em to you. I'll honor him my own way." - Upon Noble Six's offering of Jorge's dog tags. *"Well... the big man was sentimental." - About Jorge after his death. *"How often do you see Covenant retreat for no reason?" - Upon the rapid Covenant departure of the area. The Package *"Cryptic..." - After Auntie Dot receives a set of revised coordinates from Cortana. *"I'm going with cornered. There's nothing here." - Discussing the fate of an overrun UNSC position. *"I didn't bring my shovel, Commander." - After Jun mentions that the coordinates are underground. *"That's perfect." - After entering the tram leading to the Babd Catha Forerunner complex. *"ONI was expecting company?" - Upon seeing Wolf Spider turrets. *"Kat was right. It does seem like overkill, sending us back for a simple demo op." - Talking to Jun. *"Tells me things ain't so simple." - To Jun about ONI's decision to send Noble Team back to Sword Base. The Pillar of Autumn *"It's been an honor, sir!" - To Carter upon leaving the Pelican. *"There's our destination, Six. The Pillar of Autumn. Race you to it." After sighting the Pillar of Autumn. *"You think we got time to walk over there?" - If the player stalls, or ends up walking it off a certain distance. *"Bridge ahead is out, Six. We're going to have to jump it!" *"Mother...! We can get past it, sir!" - Upon seeing a Scarab looming over him and Noble Six. *"Solid copy. Hit 'em hard, boss." - Last words to Carter. *"Crevice to the east. Let's go." - After Carter destroys the Scarab. *"Understood. We've got to get to the drydock. Priority one." *"Autumn won't wait forever. Let's go, Six!" - If the player stalls. *"You and me are a lot alike, I like blowing stuff up, you like standing around with your thumb up your ass!" - To Noble Six if he/she stares at him for a while (IWHBYD Required). *"Will do, sir. All right, Six... This is it. I'll man the big gun. You just get to the platform and deliver that Package." - Before mounting the Onager. *"Six...Time for you to leave. Get the package to the man, and get your ass off this planet......I got your back." - While Keyes is coming to the platform in his Pelican. *"You'll have your window, sir." - To Captain Jacob Keyes. *"Who's next!?" - After killing a Zealot. *"I'm ready! How 'bout you!?" - Emile's last words after a Zealot stabs through his back with an energy sword. Firefight Voice *"Yeah?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory, or looking at him in-game. *"Trust me, payback's a bitch." - When previewing his voice in the armory, or looking at him in-game. *"Yeah, I carved that myself. I'm very proud of it." - When previewing his voice in the armory, or looking at him in-game. *"You look almost as pissed off as me." - When looking at him in-game. *"Frag out!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Grenade out!" - When throwing a grenade. *"You're gonna die!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Jorge!" - When throwing a plasma grenade only, a reference to Jorge's departure in a Covenant ship. *"Headshot!" - After scoring a headshot. *"This one's for Kat!" - When throwing a grenade, honoring Kat's death. *"Boom!" - After killing an enemy with grenades. *"Dead before it hit the ground." - After scoring a headshot. *"Yeah! Now Bleed!" - After shooting an enemy. *"Bleed, covie!" - After shooting an enemy. *"Hit one!" - After shooting an enemy. * "Covies' about to see a whole lotta red!"- When switching to a Spartan Laser *"More where that came from!" - After headshotting an enemy. *"Now ain't this a cryin' shame..." - After killing an enemy. *"Beats working for a living!" - After killing an enemy. *"Oh, you gotta be..." - After being stuck with plasma grenade. Very rare. *"Yeah! Oh yeah." - After killing an enemy. *"Die, you son of a bitch!" - After killing an enemy. *"Plasma Grenade!" - When stuck with plasma grenade. *"Reloading!" - While reloading. *"Who's next?!" - After getting a multikill. *"Cover me!" - While reloading. *"Reloading! Cover me!" - While reloading. *"Cover me, I'm reloading!" - While reloading. *"Don't look into the light!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Laser Up!" - When switching to Spartan Laser. *"Damn! Overheated!" - After shooting Spartan Laser, Target Designator or overheating a weapon. *"Plasma Launcher up!" - After switching to Plasma Launcher. *"And you thought you were the badass." -After scoring a melee kill. *"Hell NO!" -When stuck. *"Now we're gonna have some fun!" - Said when picking up a heavy weapon. *"Hostile fire on me!" - While shot by an enemy. *"If you smell something burning"- Said after switching to the Fuel Rod Gun. *"Stuck"- Said after being stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"Clear backblast area!" - After bringing up a rocket launcher. *"Rocks up!" - After bringing up a rocket launcher. *"M6 up!" - After bringing up a spartan laser. *"Let's blow stuff up!" -Said after switching to the Fuel Rod Gun. *"Someone's gonna pay!" -Said when switching to Rocket Launcher. Miscellaneous Quotes *"Eyes on, Six." - Stared at for a while. *"We can't afford to make mistakes out here." - Friendly Fire. *"We've had enough dead Spartans today." - Friendly Fire. *"Need something?" - If stared at for a bit in the Campaign. *"We still got a job to do..." - If standing around with Six for a while. *"Pick another target!" - Friendly Fire. *"Hold your damn fire!" - As per above. *"Every shot counts." - In combat. *"Gonna make you bleed!" - In combat. *"Die, bastard!" - In combat. *"I'm gonna cut you up!" - In combat, a reference to his "love of sharp things." *"You and me are a lot alike; I enjoy blowing stuff up, you enjoy standing around with your thumb up your ass." - Stared at for a while. *"Alright, look man...should we go and kill some more aliens?"- stared at. *"There was time when staring would've made me very self conscious, y'know." - If stared at. *"Go, go, go!" - When entering a vehicle. *"You're gonna make me kill you, huh?" When the player betrays him. Category:Quotes